Talk:FTW
Come again? And why is Mr.W's name there, nothing personal, but I'd rather keep present day political figures off the wiki, positive or negative references being the same. --Karlos 16:36, 24 October 2005 (EST) :This article is a joke. --Tetris L 22:40, 24 October 2005 (EST) ::Er, maybe it's a joke, but it IS a real acronym. For what little it's worth. --JoDiamonds 03:33, 25 October 2005 (EST) :::I agree with Karlos. Politics is the best way to start an argument really really quickly.--Kiiron 03:53, 25 October 2005 (EST) ::::Even if it IS a real acronym, so are OMG, WTF, BBQ, ... We're not going to add all of those to GuildWiki, are we? --Tetris L 05:35, 25 October 2005 (EST) :::::Well, if it's a pointless joke and should be deleted, so be it. If it's not and someone is actually going to stumble across this page seeking real information, it should have real information. I don't feel strongly either way, but it was actively bad before. Given the changes away from politics, personally I don't care if anything else happens on this page, or if it's deleted. --JoDiamonds 06:42, 25 October 2005 (EST) ::::::For starters it is not an acronym, it is an abbreviation (An acronym makes a new word like laser or scuba.) Secondly I had no idea what FTW meant and was grateful for this page in the WIKI and lastly despite being a European and a huge 'soccer' fan I have never heard the term used during 'soccer' commentary! Demonica the Cursed 02:45, 10 January 2007 (CST) :Well, I'm glad Mr.dubya is gone, but still, I don't understand what this is. So, people say this after they cast Shatter Enchantment or before or during? Does it mean they are happy with it or that they kicked butt with it? In Basketball terms, For the Win means I am delivering a knock-out punch. "Jordan for the win!" means he is taking the game-winning shot. So, how can I say "Protection Monk FTW"? Does that mean the monk is casting a knock-out Mark of Protection? Help my feeble intellect. :) --Karlos 15:20, 25 October 2005 (EST) ::Well, the etymology is a bit garbled; I can't find the original source on the net. However, the meaning equates to "If you have/are/do , then your success is assured". --Serps 15:35, 25 October 2005 (EST) :::A particularly successful skill use might also warrent a FTW. For instance, a Necro killing off a smiting E/Mo with Desecrate Enchantments might shout Desecrate Enchant FTW! ;)--Kiiron 16:40, 25 October 2005 (EST) ::::I think I get it now. Thanks! :) --Karlos 17:05, 25 October 2005 (EST) Alternate I saw the edit that an optional meaning for FTW is Free the Way - hadn't seen that one before. Where is it used? --- Barek (talk • ) - 15:58, 7 December 2006 (CST) :Reverted. I highly doubt it. I do see people express approval by saying "for the win." --Fyren 16:23, 7 December 2006 (CST) haha, i remember when I was a noob, thinking ftw = opposite of wtf76.2.19.31 01:03, 31 August 2007 (CDT) the REAL ftw.... a quick linky to wikipedia: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ftw I have always thought that FTW means F*** The World... films and music confirms it ~anon~ :All about context my friend. I doubt people are saying "Protection Monks &%$# the World!", although it would be interesting. — Powersurge360Violencia 08:26, 13 June 2008 (UTC)